Gajeel's Sister (Book 1)
by Ally026
Summary: One day, a certain iron dragon slayer is sulking at a table before leaving the guild hall to visit a grave of his little sister, Jasmine. However little did he know, Jasmine lives with Ruth, her Exceed partner. However, Jasmine was not the same girl as back then. Will the two iron dragon slayers ever find their way back to one another?
1. Chapter 1

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""" _"Oni-Chan! Oni-chan! Wake up! Oni-Chan! Oni-chan!"_ 18pt;"="""""" A soft sweet little girl voice rang into Gajeel's dream. Gajeel looked all around for the source of the voice in the pure black void he was in, but couldn't find it.  
 _"Oni-chan! Come on! Oni-Chan! It's time to go! Oni-Chan! Oni-Chan!"_

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Oni-Chan!" A little blue haired girl snapped at her twin brother who was jumping on Gajeel's stomach trying to wake Gajeel up.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Wake up! Come on, wake up!" The blue haired boy told Gajeel. "Mom has breakfast made! Come on! It's time to go!"

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""Gajeel open one of his eyes and looked at the kids as an arm draped over his face. He then groaned before responding and closing his eye. "Alright, I'll be right there."

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""The kids giggled as they ran out of the room to tell Levy Gajeel was up. Gajeel got up and looked out the window with a solemn expression. He sighed as he looked back at the sheets and thought.  
 _It's that day, huh?_

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""At a certain rowdy guild hall in Magnolia a while later, everyone was partying and drinking. Natsu ended up starting a fight again, getting almost the entire guild involved in it. Lucy watched as she drank her water with Levy, her kids, and Wendy by her side while Mira stood behind the bar and smiled at the group fighting. Juvia watched and supported her darling Grey from behind a pillar with hearts for eyes. The Exceeds sat at a table while eating their favorite food and Lily didn't touch his kiwi and kept looking over at a certain direction. In that direction, Gajeel sulked as he stared at the drink with iron in it. He wasn't feeling up to anything at all. Lily sighed as he looked at his sulking partner, who Lily thought had no reason to sulk. Gajeel had a family and great friends around him so Lily didn't understand why he was so upset. Happy and Carla noticed Gajeel's odd behavior and asked Lily. "What's wrong with Gajeel?"

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""I don't know." Lily shrugged disappointed. "He's been like this all morning."

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""Juvia noticed the Exceeds talking about Gajeel's mood since she was pretty close to their table and spoke up as she walked over we to them. "Today, Gajeel lost someone special to him." Juvia replied sadly as the Exceeds looked at her. "Juvia doesn't know exactly who this person was to Gajeel, but Juvia knows they were very, very close to each other."

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Really?" Lily asked as he looked back over at Gajeel.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""Suddenly Gajeel growled as he stood up and walked out of the guild hall. Levy watched worriedly along with the kids as Gajeel shut the doors behind him. Juvia watched sadly before looking at the ground. Grey looked at Juvia with a confused expression. He couldn't understand why she was so sad. He never saw her so sad and he never saw her not fangirling over him. He frowned feeling her unusual vibe before wondering what had gotten into Gajeel.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""Gajeel walked through the town with a big scowl on his face as he stopped by the house real quick. He grabbed a small black box and walked out of the house and straight to the forest. He stopped at a grave that was underneath a willow tree in front of a waterfall that was in rocks that nearly surrounded the entire area like a reinforced wall to protect this place with the gave. At the bottom of the water fall was a small pool of water with a few fish jumping out of it. The grass was extra green and moist. Gajeel knelt at the grave that read...

font-family:="""""" georgia;="""""" min-height:="""""" 20.5px;"="""""" 

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""" **Jasmine**

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""" **Dearly Loved**

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""" **Partner, Sister, and Best Friend**

font-family:="""""" georgia;="""""" min-height:="""""" 20.5px;"="""""" 

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Oh, Oni-chan!" A voice rang in Gajeel's head as he remembered back... when she was alive.

font-family:="""""" georgia;="""""" min-height:="""""" 20.5px;"="""""" 

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""" font-size:="""""" 18.00pt"="""""" _ **Flashback:**_

font-family:="""""" georgia;="""""" min-height:="""""" 20.5px;"="""""" 

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Oni-chan!" Little Jasminecalled as she looked in the cave Gajeel and her called home. She wore an red dress with her beautiful midnighthair going to her shoulders. Her bright innocent blueorbs looking for Gajeel. When she didn't see him, she walked away and yelled. "Oni-chan!"

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Ugh! What, Jasmine?!" Gajeel yelled from in a tree annoyed.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Come on! I'm hungry!" Jasminecomplained loudly.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""When are you not hungry?!" Gajeel asked her loudly with more annoyance in his voice.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Oni-chan!" Jasminepouted, becoming annoyed with Gajeel.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Why do you call me that?! We aren't actually siblings!" Gajeel told her harshly.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""But we have the same father, Metalicana! Of course we're siblings!"

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Yeah, Yeah..." Gajeel sighed as he looked at the sky knowingJasmine was right but not able to admit it. He was fine having Jasmineas a sister however he didn't quite know how to handle her loud and adventurous, along with stubborn, personality.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Hey, Oni-Chan?" Jasmine asked softer.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Hm?" Gajeel looked back down at her.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Can... can I come up there with you?" Jasmine asked Gajeel a bit nervous.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Why?"

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Because... I don't want to be alone." Jasmine admitted sadly.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""He smiled at Jasmine and stated. "Then I guess I'll have to come to ya to keep ya company." Jasminelooked up at him to see him jump off and land next to her. "Come on, Jasmine. Let's go eat."

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Yeah!" Y/N cheered happily. "You're the best Oni-chan anyone could ever ask for!"

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""" font-size:="""""" 18.00pt"="""""" _ **Flashback end:**_

font-family:="""""" georgia;="""""" min-height:="""""" 20.5px;"="""""" 

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""Tears escaped Gajeel's eyes as he fell to his knees in front of her grave. He pulled out the black box and held it in his hands for a moment while staring at it. He sighed and shook his head as he stated softly with his shaky voice. "I'm not the best brother anyone could ask for... but," he opened the black box to reveal a locket  
made of iron with a picture of him and a picture of young Jasmine as a child inside it, "at least I don't forget your birthday right?" He set it on the grave stone. He stared at the grave stone and stated after a while of silence. "For as long as  
I've known and traveled with you... I've never once called you my Imouto  
(Sister)  
18pt;"=""""""..." he shook his head in regret as he started to sob uncontrollably. "I was such a jerk to you most of the time and... I'm so sorry! I couldn't save you!"

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""Little did the iron dragon slayer know, his little sister was alive and well with her crimson pink Exceed partner, Ruth in Beanstock Village, sleeping peacefully in her apartment.


	2. Chapter two

"Hello! Anyone in there?" A crimson pink exceed asked as she knocked on Jasmine'swarm ivory forehead as if it was a door while sitting on Jasmine. The exceed has beautiful night blue eyes while she wore her new white dress that flowed from the waist down but was form fitting the waist up, almost exposing her cute little figure with a white ribbon tied to her tail. She frowned at Jasmine'sstill sleeping form before she yelled. "Jasmine, wake up!"

Jasmine just rolled on her side, nearly knocking the exceed off her. Jasmine hugged another pillow before mumbling. "You smell like a skunk..."

"Grr..." The exceed growled as she stared at Jasmine. The exceed sighed before stating. "Breakfast time."

Jasmine opened her eyes and yawned while she asked. "Breakfast?"

"Oh my gosh, Jasmine! Why do you wake up when I say something relating to food?!" The exceed asked a bit annoyed with her partner as she put her hand on her hips.

"I'm hungry." Jasminesmiled at the exceed as she sat up. "Also, I was awake. I was just ignoring you."

"Seriously?"

"Hehe." Jasmine giggled before asking her exceed friend. "Also, why aren't you out exploring? I thought the splitting image of Katie Adventurous would be out fighting new battles, escaping deadly boobytraps and wild animals that want to eat her, and be collecting new valuables."

Katie Adventurous was the main character in Jasmine's favorite book series. The exceed just smiled as she replied. "Well, I was just keeping a promise I made to you a week ago saying I'd take a day off exploring and go shopping with you for your birthday, but if you think I should go and explore instead I shall."

"Wait, no! No! I'm up!" Jasmineshook her head as she went to get up but stopped when suddenly the two girls heard two people fighting outside. Jasmine growled annoyed as she laid back down and pulled her pillow over her ear and growled while laying on her side. "Must they fight so early in the morning?"

"What's the big deal? You're already up?" The exceed asked as she flew over to the window and looked out of it.

"Yes, But what if I wasn't?" Jasmineasked as she got up and walked over to the window to look out of it as well. She looked down to her right to see an old woman and an old man arguing loudly. "Ah, typical Mr. Grouch and Miss Impossible. They're so lucky I'm not asleep right now."

"Relax, Jasmine. Let the two kill joys fight. They'll tire out eventually." The exceed replied as she flew away from the window.

"When, Ruth? They've been at this years, way before we even moved here." Jasmine asked as she looked at Ruth who stopped and looked at her.

"We got stubborn and we got grouch going against each other. One of them is bound to have enough and walk away."

"My jewel is on Grouch." Jasminereplied.

"You and me both. Now hurry and get ready, before the restaurant gets busy!" Ruth told Jasmine as Ruth left the room.

"I'm moving. I'm moving." Y/N replied as she got dressed.

Jasmine changed into a brand new purple dress. She pulled hair back and ran out the door sliding on her shoes. Jasmine and Ruth cracked their front door open and peeked out and watched the town old people bicker loudly. People, who were up, were purposely avoiding the two and the two girls knew why. The two old people would always drag whoever is closest to them into it. Unfortunately, Ruth and Jasmine lived right between the two old people and those two old people fought every. Single. Day. Right. In front. Of. Jasmine and Ruth's. Yard. All. Day. Long. If the two girls didn't get out fast enough, they'd get dragged into it. "So how do you want to avoid them this time?" Ruth asked Jasminequietly.

"Walk out naturally and then run if they try to talk to us." Jasmine replied as she looked at Ruth.

"Okay." Ruth nodded.

The two girls exited the house quietly trying to avoid being spotted, but it didn't work. They were spotted however the girls made a run for it. Luckily, they were able to escape. They went to the restaurant and ate breakfast before they went shopping. Jasmine smiled at some of the clothing she found. She pointed to a cute dark blue shirt and pointed out. "Hey! Look at this Ruth! This color reminds me of Oni-Chan! He always had a thing for dark colors!"

"Hey, you remembered something." Ruth smiled at Jasmine.

"I did, huh? So I know he likes dark clothes and he's iron."

"What?"

"Don't ask. I don't remember." Jasmine told Ruth.

"I won't." Ruth shook her head as she looked at some jewelry.

After a while of shopping, the girls stopped a restaurant and Jasmine ordered almost everything off the menu. Ruth, however, just ordered a strawberry kiwi shake. Jasmine looked at her and asked. "Hey, Who was your best friend back in the day?"

"Back in the day? You make me sound old." Ruth lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Well we are getting there."

"In maybe fifty to one hundred years."

"Just answer my question!" Jasmine told her.

"Well..." she smiled. "I had two best friends back when I was a child. One of them was an Exceed called Shagotte."

"Shagotte?" I questioned.

"Yeah! We both used to walk around the halls of the castle and talk. We even sometimes played games like hide and seek or tag."

"Who's the other?" I asked her as I lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh..." Ruth laughed. "Since he had a long name I called him Pan."

"Pan? Isn't that a girl name?"

"I think it can be either one." Ruth replied.

"Okay What did you two do?"

"Nothing."

"Wow, some relationship." Jasmine said with a sweat drop on the back of my head.

"Well we can't actually play games since he's always busy, but we did talk."

"Oh! You had that kind of relationship."

"YeahSince my Dad was the General we actually hung out a lot."

"So Pan was training under your dad?"

"Yep."

"What happened to Shagotte and Pan now?"

"No idea." Ruth shrugged. "I guess they're back in Edolas."

"Before we move on to me, How'd you get here anyway?"

"No idea. At one moment I'm flying around the world, trying to find Pan in Edolas and the next poof! 18pt;"=""I'm here."

"Strange."

"Okay your turn."

"My best friend was Oni-Chan! I don't remember his real name for some reason. I don't even remember what he looks like." Jasmineput her hand on the right side of her forehead. "Id have to guess my injury had something to do with it."

"Probably. You did tell me some travelers found you at the bottom of a cliff side in pretty rough shape with a and injury on your head. You probably lost some memory, including your oni-Chan, from that injury."

"I wish I knew where he was and what his name was and what he looked like. I'd totally go and find him. However, somewhere in my mind, I feel like he wouldn't even remember me for some odd reason."

"Hm." Ruth frowned. Soon enough the food came and they devoured it, or at least Jasmine did. Ruth just savored hers. _How can she do that?_  
style=""font-size:" 18pt;"=""Jasmine asked herself mentally as she stared at Ruth.  
 _I can't savor my food without guzzling it down in the end._ Ruth lookedat Jasmine and smiled  
as she stated. "I have self control."

"Hey!" Jasminegave Ruth a look as she just laughed. Somehow she always knows what Jasmine thinking. It waskind of scary. They left the restaurant later that day, after paying. They walked through the village some more before they finally sat down outside it and stared at the clouds. They discovered shapes in the clouds and pointed them out to each other. Jasmine looked at Ruth and asked. "Hey Ruth?"

"Hm?"

"You've been around Fiore right? Did you... by chance see..."

"Jasmine, Idon't know what your brother looks like. Even if I did I couldn't tell. It was so long ago." Ruth told me sadly.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I always forget you weren't there with me."

"Yeah. It seems like we've known each other for years."

"Mmhm!" Jasminenodded. "I'm glad we're friendsters!"

"What?"

"Friendsters. We're friends and sisters, friendsters."

"Oh." Ruth smiled.

They were silent a while. Jasminestared at the sky and thought of my brother who Jasmine couldn't remember. _What kind of hair does he have? What about his eyes? What was he like? Did he join Phantom Lord like he wanted to? How is he...?_ Jasmine  
style=""font-size:" 18pt;"=""sat up swiftly making Ruth turn to look at her. _Wait! Phantom Lord! The guild my brother was going to join!_ Jasmine looked at Ruth and asked swiftly yet seriously. "Hey, Where's the Phantom Lord Guild at?!"

"Huh? Uh... I think that guild disbanded like twelve years ago." Ruth told me. "Why?"

"That's the guild my brother was going to join!" Y/N told her.

"Okay... but there's no way of finding him now that it's disbanded."

"Sure there is. I'm sure if I find the master of the guild I'll be able to find my brother no sweat!" Jasmine stood up and began to run when Ruth called out to her.

"Woah, Jasmine!" Jasmine lookedback at Ruth to see her stand up and continue."Phantom Lord was a dark guild! That master isn't going to be friendly!"

"So? We live next to Mr. Grouch and Mrs. Impossible. This guy will be a piece of cake!" Jasmine winked before running off with Ruth flying after Jasmine.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, at the guild hall, Gajeel still sulked at his table staring at his drink with an iron screw in it. The entire guild noticed his mood and worried about him. Some asked if he was okay, but he didn't respond to them or he told them to leave  
him alone. However, the one person who he would never push away came up to him and sat across from him with a worried look in her brown eyes. "Gajeel..." Gajeel looked up at Levy who continued to stare at him, "Are you okay?"

Gajeel looked back down at his drink and replied sadly. "You know what day just passed, don't ya?"

"Of course." Levy nodded as she grabbed a hold of Gajeel's hand.

"Why you sad, daddy?" The little blue haired girl asked Gajeel.

"Yeah, why are you sad?" The little blue haired boy nodded.

"Daddy just lost someone very close to him years back." Gajeel ruffled the kids hair before he told them with a slight smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Gajeel," Levy spoke, catching Gajeel's attention, "If you ever need to talk, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"I do, Lev, I do." Gajeel nodded slowly. Gajeel went back to staring at the glass in front of him as the memory of Y/N's death flooded his mind.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"Woah!" Young Jasmine stared at something before grabbing it and running toward young Gajeel. "Hey, Oni-chan! Look at this cool frog I found!" Jasmine showed Gajeel the weird frog in her hands.

"Ew! Put that down! You could get warts!"

"Don't be silly, Oni-Chan. Toads could give you warts, this is a frog!"

"Then...it will...give you frog eyes!"

"Oh." Jasminedroppedthe frog before noticing something fly high above them. She looked up in the sky to see a huge bird. Her eyes glowed with amazement as she yanked on Gajeel's shirt. "Look, Oni-chan! Look!"

Gajeel looked up at the bird and shrugged. "At the bird?"

"Isn't it cool?!" Jasmine askedGajeel as she looked at him.

"No."

"Hey, Oni-chan?"

"What?"

"Will I be able to fly someday?"

"No." Gajeel told her plainly before stating. "I'm going to go find something to eat."

"I'll come too!"

"Fine, Just stay out of my way!"

"I will!"

 _ **Later...**_

"I told you to stay out of my way!" Gajeel shouted at the now crying Jasmine. Jasmine hadruined Gajeel's hunt by yelling when she saw a spider. "Isn't there anything you can do?!"

"I'm sorry." Jasminesniffled.

"I'm going to look for food elsewhere! Stay here and wait until I come back!"

"Okay..." Jasmine sniffledagain as she nodded.

Gajeel stormed off with anger written all over his face. He knew Jasmine had a small fear of spiders and he should've known better than to let her come along. Despite being trained by the same dragon, Gajeel was a whole lot stronger than Jasmine. Jasminescreamedcausing  
Gajeel to turn and look in the direction he had told her to wait for him. "Jasmine?" His eyes widened when birds flew out of the trees. "Jasmine!" Gajeel yelled as he ran that way. He ran as fast as his feet could take him. When he got there, he saw  
a wizard from a dark guild there shooting magic at Jasmine who was barely dodging with tears of fear running down her cheeks. Gajeel jumped in front of Jasmine and yelled. "Iron dragon... roar!"

"Oni-Chan!" Jasminesmiled as she saw him.

A small iron dragon roll blasted and hit the man, barely having any affect. The man just laughed as he looked at Gajeel. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Run, Jasmine, run!" Gajeel shouted as he grabbed Jasmine's wrist and began to run away, knowing they didn't stand a chance. They ran close to a cliff side with a very long fall. Jasmine almost fell off but Gajeel was able to pull her back up. "Be careful!"  
Gajeel shouted to her, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

Jasmine had tears running down her face as she asked fearfully. "Oni-chan, will we be okay?"

"Of course we will!" Gajeel told her as he looked back at her. "No matter what, I won't let you get hurt!"

"But...!" Jasmine'seyes widened at something Gajeel didn't see. "Gajeel!" Jasminetugged on his arm and slid to a stop, causing Gajeel to fall down and something flying over him.

Gajeel's eyes widened when he saw a huge club smack Jasmine on the right side of her head as she flew into the air. Gajeel didn't realize she was going over the cliff side until a bit later. Gajeel scrambled up and ran. He slid and reached to grab Jasmine  
but his hands was just a centimeter out of reach. "Jasmine!" Gajeel screamed at the top of his lungs as he watched her fall towards the ground miles below them. He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Jasmine's small figure shrink. He stared down  
at the ground while he shook remembering their last conversation before. Tears came out of Gajeel's eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "NNNNOOOO! JASMINE!"

 _ **Flashback end...**_

Tears ran down Gajeel's cheek before excusing himself and walking out of the guild. Levy watched sadly, knowing he needed to be alone. Gajeel stormed off to the forest before falling to his knees and crying. "Why? What did she do... to deserve that fate?  
She was so young..." he choked on his sobs before yelling into the wind. "It was my fault! I told her to wait instead of taking her with me! I was a jerk to her and got mad because she was afraid! I was supposed to die! Why?! Why did you have to go  
and save me, Jasmine?! You had plans for your life while I had none, so why did you throw it all away for me?!" Gajeel punched the ground and began to cry even harder than before.


	4. Chapter four

"Achoo!" Jasmine sneezedloudly while her and Ruth traveled through the forest. Ruth looked at Jasmine and stated. "Gosh, bless you."

"Thank you. That really came out of nowhere. Hey! Do you think Oni-Chan was talking about me just now?!" Jasmineasked excitedly. "Do you think he still remembers me?!"

"You ARE his little sister." Ruth stated as she looked at Jasmine. "It's only natural he would remember you."

"Guess you're right." Jasmine nodded before looking at the files she had in her hand. "Now according to these files from the magic council, Jose should be around here somewhere."

"Quick question, how'd you get ahold of those files?" Ruth asked Jasmine curiously.

"Uh..." Jasmine begansweating like crazy as she waved her hand back and forth. "Let's not worry about how I got ahold of these!"

"You stole it..." Ruth stated as she looked at Y/N bored(T_T).

"I didn't steal! I just... borrowed without permission."

"So you stole them."

"No!"

"Borrowing without asking and stealing are basically the same thing!"

"Call it what you want, Ruth, I borrowed without permission!"

"Yeah, Yeah." Ruth sighed in defeat. "If the council comes after you, Jasmine, I'm not saving you."

"How mean?! You'd leave me to be arrested! I'm your friend aren't I?!"

"If you borrowed those files, Jasmine, then there's no reason for them to come after you, so why are you so worked up unless you did steal it?"

"Stupid cat." Jasminemumbled.

"I'm an Exceed, not a cat."

Suddenly the girls felt a sickly presence. It was so evil and it smelt like death. The girls started getting a little nervous when suddenly an evil voice asked. "Who are you?" Ruth and Jasmine looked around until they saw Jose standing there with his  
arms crossed.

"I am Jasmine andthis here is Ruth." She gestured to Ruth as Jasmine said Ruth's name. "We are looking for Jose Porla?" Jasmine statedas she looked at the files reading his name.

"That would be me." Jose replied with a wicked smile that caused Ruth to tense and glare at Jose.

"No way, you're him?!" Jasmine's mouthdropped.

"Why are you looking for me?" Jose asked Jasmine.

"I wanted to ask you a question on one of your former members. You see one of them was my brother, however I can't see, to remember anything about him. I can only recall a few things like iron and dark clothes. I came to you hoping you would help me find  
him." Jasmine explained to Jose.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal, Jasmine." Jose began as he uncrossed his arms. Jasmine looked at Jose with curiosity while Ruth tensed more and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll help you find your brother if you take down a certain guild for me."

"What guild and why do you want me to take this guild down?" Jasmine asked Jose.

"The guild I speak of is Fiore's current #1 guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail." Jose told Jasmine who stared at Jose in shock while Ruth figured something was up. "A long time ago, Fairy Tail had kidnapped a rich girl named Lucy Heartfilia to use as a  
hostage to take all the Heartfilia's money. My guild was hired to save the girl after we decided to try and help the poor girl. We had succeeded in catching the girl but when we were about to return her home, they attacked and stole her again. Of  
course we struck back. However... we were beaten and framed by Fairy Tail in the end. They claimed we tried to kidnap the blonde girl when we were just trying to save her and return her to the safety of her home. The council believed them and my guild  
was forced to disband." Jasmine stared at Jose with sorrow, buying the story while Ruth stared at him with disbelief. Jose looked at the ground. "I know it's hard to believe it but my guild may have been a dark guild, but we weren't bad."

"Clearly." Ruth mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"I humbly ask you help me take down that fake guild." Jose pleaded.

"She isn't doing that!" Ruth snapped at Jose. "Taking down a guild isn't worth the name of her brother! She'd be ruining the life's of tons of people!"

"One moment." Jasmine told Jose as she pulled Ruth aside. Jose nodded slowly as he watched the two girls put their backs to him. "Ruth, I think we should do it."

"Are you crazy?!" Ruth exclaimed. "Don't tell me you bought that ridiculous story!"

"Of course I do! He sounds sincere and honest. Besides, Fairy Tail was always getting into trouble by the council for their recklessness so why not?"

"Underline the word was."

"Come on, Ruth stop being so stubborn."

"Stop being so trusting!"

"We'd be helping Jose and finding my brother! It's a win win."

"It's a win for the wrong side, Jasmine! This man is messing with you! You've been in Earthland longer than I have and yet I know Fairy Tail May have been reckless but it's a good guild!"

"Look, you don't have to help me, but I am doing this!" Jasmine told Ruth seriously.

"Fine." Ruth crossed her arms and turned away from Jasmine. "Do what you want. I won't be helping you taking down an innocent guild. As for you, Jose," Ruth glared at Jose who looked at her, "you may have fooled Jasmine with this little act you're putting  
on, but you haven't fooled me. I know no matter what mask you put on, you are still rotten on the inside." Ruth took one last look at Jasmine and stated. "Come find me when you have your brother." She then flew off swiftly.

"Wait, Ruth, where would I find you!" Jasmine exclaimed but Ruth was already gone. Jasmine looked at Jose after thinking about what she was getting herself into. "Am I being selfish, Jose?"

"Of course not, Jasmine. You just want to find your long lost brother. I would most definitely do the same thing if I was in your shoes."

Jasmine smiled feeling slightly better. She then asked him. "Okay, where would I find this guild at?"

"Magnolia." Jose smiled wickedly in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_That flying cat of Jasmine's is trouble._ Jose thought as he watched Jasmine disappear into the distance. italic;="" font-size:="" 18pt;"="" _I can't have her changing Jasmine mind. I saw that she had that ability when Jasmine began to doubt her decision to help me. I must silence her... once and for all!_

 _ **With Ruth...**_

 _That idiot!_ Ruth thought as she flew through the sky. _I can't believe how stupid she is to fall for that lame story! No one saw me breaking down cities to find Pan back in Edolas! Why would Jasmine go to such lengths to find her brother?! Maybe that's why. Pan was just my friend, this guy is her brother that she has forgotten. Is it okay to ruin other people's lives JUST to find your brother? Of course not! Then again I never had a sibling..._  
Ruth was interrupted when a magic bullet shot passed her, barely missing her. She stopped and looked down to see a group of four were aiming at her with magic guns. One of them fired the gun with Ruth barely able to dodge the bullet. She then didn't  
waist any time to fly off. _Seriously?! First Jasmine and I get into a freakin fight, and now I'm being used for target practice?! What's next?!_ Ruth kept dodging the bullets wondering how they were able to keep up with her. That's when she noticed the magi-cycles they were riding. Before Ruth could react, a bullet hit her wing causing them to disappear. Ruth fell to the ground, not after hitting multiple branches. She landed on her back hard before she slowly started to sit up. She heard the vehicles coming her way and because her wings were out of commission, Ruth was forced to run. Ruth knew she couldn't out run them so she made a decision. Ruth climbed a tree before leaping for a vine. She swung on it and just as she started to swing back the men shooting at her appeared. She turned herself so she was successfully able to kick the man in the face, causing him to fall off his vehicle. Ruth let go of the vine and began her run again while the vehicle blocked their way. Ruth could hear them running now Ruth sighed knowing she can't out run them and she couldn't pull the same stunt twice. Suddenly a magic bullet shot right behind her and sent her flying. She face planted in the ground and before she could get up, someone stepped on her back. She glared back at the man who looked down at her with eyes fixed on her. He has neon green hair and brown eyes. He wore a black cloak with black pants and boots. He frowned at Ruth and groaned. "We were hired to get rid of a crimson pink kitty?! That's boring!"  
/

"Bro, you have it wrong. She's obviously a crimson red." Another man appeared looking the exact same as the first guy

"No she's a crimson pink!"

"No, dude, she's obviously a crimson red!"

"Pink!"

"Red!"

"Pink!"

"Red!"

"Jimmy, correct us!" The first man yelled.

"This is a female crimson pink Exceed with night blue eyes. It's obvious this white dress was new however it seems to have gotten ruined because of us." Th third man told the other two as he stared at Ruth closely. He looked exactly like the other two  
as well, only he had glasses.

"Enough!" A fourth man appeared looking absolutely nothing like the other three. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes. The other three trembled at the sound of his voice. The fourth man grabbed Ruth roughly and picked her up by her scruff. "We weren't hired by Jose to goof around. We were hired to get rid of this kitten and that's what we are going to do!"

 _Of course it was Jose! He didn't want me getting in the way of whatever plans he has!_ Ruth thought as she glared at the men.  
style=""font-style:" italic;="" font-size:="" 18pt;"="" _Man, this sucks!_

The fourth man began to walk along with the other three following him. Ruth guessed this fourth guy was the leader. She wasn't too shocked. He did seem more serious and stronger. Little did any of them know, they were being followed.

 _ **With Jasmine...**_

Jasmine sighed silently as she walked through the forest alone. She stared at the ground unable to get the story Jose told her and Ruth out of her head. She couldn't see why Ruth didn't believe Jose.  
style=""font-style:" italic;="" font-size:="" 18pt;"="" _I get she's worried and is trying to look out for those Fairy Tail people. I'm sure there are some good people in that guild but..._

Suddenly Jasmine heard a laugh in the distance. She hid and peeked out from behind a tree to see Asuka playing with Natsu. Natsu ran around while Asuka shot her toy gun and the blue haired boy and girl chased after them. Lucy and Levy talked, Happy watched Natsu while Erza drew a picture for her new armor and Wendy and Carla were making flower crowns. Bisca and Alzack watched Natsu and Asuka play while they got out the food. Jasminesaw Laxus, Bixslow, Evergreen, and Freed there as well along with Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna. Jasmine saw the Fairy Tail emblem on Natsu's hand and narrowed her eyes.  
They're with Fairy Tail. Before Jasmine could do anything, she saw it. She saw the light that shown from their smiles and felt the warmth in their laughs. She continued to stare at the group with her decision slowly changing.  
 _They look so nice..._ Jasmine smiled slightly as she watched them. font-size:="" 18pt;"="" _I changed my mind. I'm going to go tell Jose the deal is off. Sorry, Oni-Chan, but I'll have to find you a different way._


End file.
